Rabiscos
by Maaya M
Summary: Ginny não para de olhar para Malfoy enquanto escreve em seu caderno, o que será que ela tanto observa? Draco seria tão irresistível assim? [DG][Ficlet]


**Autor:** Maaya

**Beta:** Guta  
**Sinopse:** Gina não para de olhar para Malfoy enquanto escreve em seu caderno, o que será que ela tanto observa? Draco seria tão irresistível assim? DGFiclet

**Shipper:** Draco/Gina  
**Classificação:** PG-13  
**Gênero:** Humor  
**Spoilers:** nenhum  
**Status:** Completo

_

* * *

_

_**N/A:** Fic_ dedicada a minha antinha do coração Pichi!

_Rabiscos_

Mamãe sempre me disse que era uma verdade imutável: eu era a criança mais linda que ela já pusera os olhos.

Eu nunca tive motivos para não acreditar em suas palavras. Pra mim, são palavras tão realistas quanto essa vassoura que eu estou montado.

_Ela fez de novo._

Está olhando pra mim, eu sei.

Não que eu possa censurá-la, afinal, sei que sou lindo e loiro demais para as pessoas me ignorarem.

Mas parece que não é só a mamãe que tem essa opinião sobre minha beleza.

Ginevra Weasley não tira os olhos de mim. Bingo.

Cheguei meia hora mais cedo para o treino de quadribol, estou treinando algumas manobras com a vassoura, e achei que com a minha entrada no campo ela se acanharia e sairia das arquibancadas, mas não, ela permaneceu sentada ali, rabiscando furiosamente seu caderno, me lançando olhares de canto de olho, que tenho fingido não perceber.

_Sou irresistível, eu sei._

Mas estou cansado de estufar o peito para parecer maior. Não que eu esteja me exibindo, longe disso, a opinião dessa sardenta não me importa.

_Olhou de novo! Ahá! Nem tenta disfarçar!_

Esse caderno deve ser um diário, e ela deve estar relatando todas as fantasias que tem comigo.

O irmão Weasley ficará irado ao saber que sua irmãzinha está obcecada por mim. Não que eu me importe, mas que é irônico, ah isso é.

Vamos deixar as coisas mais divertidas então...

Dei várias piruetas entre outras manobras arriscadas, estufei mais do que nunca meu peito, joguei a franja pra trás no estilo mais "sou lindo" Malfoy de ser, e o que foi que ela fez?

Levantou-se da arquibancada totalmente indiferente aos meus encantos, levando embora o seu caderno, fingindo que não estava a fim, me deixando ali com cara de taxo.

Maldita seja Weasley fêmea. Ninguém vira as costas para Draco Malfoy.

Em uma manobra rápida sobrevoei a arquibancada e fechei a passagem de Ginny, ela parou abruptamente assustada.

- Ei Weasley - cumprimentei esbanjando um sorriso de lado, sorriso esse que ainda ganhará o prêmio de mais lindo pelo Semanário das Bruxas.

- Malfoy, o que pensa que está fazendo? - perguntou rubra de raiva.

- Isso - e agarrei seu caderno, voando alto o suficiente para que ela não pudesse me alcançar; nem mesmo pulando.

- MALFOY, DEVOLVA MEU CADERNO AGORA!

Eu ria descontrolado do descontrole dela, isso sim é divertido.

Enquanto estava tranqüilo, em uma altitude segura e Weasley gritava e esperneava lá embaixo, decidi abrir o caderno.

Fiz cara feia para a capa, era sem dúvida um desses baratinhos de capa mole. Teria que desinfetar minhas mãos mais tarde.

Havia me enganado (Pois é, até Malfoys erram, mas não espalhem). Não era um diário, como havia imaginado, mas um caderno de desenhos.

Abri as primeiras páginas, Weasley gritava cada vez mais, Hogwarts inteira deveria estar ouvindo agora.

Vejo a paisagem do lago da escola representada no caderno, hummm, até que está bonito.

Passo as páginas, e vejo os gêmeos Weasley brincando na minha frente.

Passo mais as páginas, vejo Potter, Weasley e Granger acenando pra mim. É, até que a Weasleyzinha desenha bem.

Vou até as últimas páginas, e vejo uma seqüência de desenhos que me desconcerta.

Meus olhos claros encontram outro par idêntico de olhos claros, os meus olhos. Ela havia me desenhado.

Sorrindo de lado; e ela soube capturar o meu charme.

Voando, fazendo manobras difíceis.

Estufando o peito... continuava pequeno...

Sorrindo de verdade.

Sorri, sorri verdadeiramente, entre todas as coisas que Weasley poderia estar fazendo, essa conseguiu me desarmar, e eu já não tinha mais vontade de atazaná-la.

Ela já não gritava mais, em seu rosto havia um semblante derrotado.

Desmontei da vassoura em frente a ela e lhe entreguei o caderno na página do meu desenho sorrindo. Ela pegou sem entender, e alguns instantes depois retribuiu o sorriso, arrancou a página e me entregou.

Peguei o desenho, virei de costas e fui caminhando até a saída da arquibancada muito satisfeito.

Ei Malfoy. – ela chamou.

Mal tive tempo de me virar e levei uma cadernada na cabeça.

Nunca mais pegue as minhas coisas! – gritou passando por mim tempestuosa e sumindo de vista.

Lição do dia: Nunca de as costas para uma Weasley.

**FIM**

* * *

Essa fic vai de presente para a minha anta do coração Pichi. Antinha, adorei ter te tirado no amigo secreto do Antro, mesmo ter me descabelado para escrever uma DG (Que não é a minha praia), mas a Guta como sempre me ajudou com seus plots salvadores, obrigada Gutão!

* * *

Reviews são amigas XD


End file.
